halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luyten Shipyard Seven
|role = *Shipbuilding|founding = 2496|incorporated = 2497|affiliation = * ** **Federation of the Luyten System}} The Luyten Shipyard Seven (LS7) is a major human shipbuilding corporation. It is based at and above the city of Delray in the small nation of Langara on the planet 's southern hemisphere. Lyuten Shipyard Seven has built private, commercial and military space vessels and equipment for a wide variety of customers, most notably the United Nations Space Command Navy. Unlike most other colonial shipbuilding facilities that are subsidiaries with majority of ownership in megacorporations; LS7 is one of the few defense contractors that is independently owned. However, the company does build several warships under license from other businesses such as SinoViet Heavy Machinery. Luyten Shipyard Seven is a major contributor to both Delray and Langara's economy as a whole, employing tens of thousands of people in manufacturing the never-ending demand for space-worthy vessels. During the course of the Human-Covenant War, LS7 was responsible for the construction of many new ships for the UNSC Navy and they were renowned for possessing superior quality compared to the "mass produced" ships coming out of the megashipyards of SinoViet and Mars. Following the war, LS7 continues to manufacture warships as well as civilian vessels. All of their ships have the corporation's logo branded on their vessel's starboard side to make them easily identifiable. This was commonly associated within the Navy as "Luyten's Seal of Approval" and has created a significant cultural reputation of the colony's residents as being master shipbuilders. History LS7 was founded in 2496 by Tyreke Stanzs and Mallory Aria Maple, both former engineers in the UNSC Navy who had served in the early years of the . Like most other colonies, Luyten's economy took a hard hit in the beginning of the conflict and businesses suffered. They had returned after being discharged to their hometown of Delray in 2495 and began to run a small company that manufactured engine parts and repaired aircraft at the city's airport. This eventually evolved into construction and maintenance of new cutting-edge surveillance and strike drones that were being developed to assist fighting the growing threat of Insurrectionists. With the accumulated money from contractors of several Inner Colonies wishing to purchase such drones for their militia, the Colonial Military Administration granted them a large contract and assisted in the foundation of the company. By 2498, LS7 had grown to seven thousand personnel and a sizeable facility located just north of Delray. The Navy had begun to place orders for both combat drones and eventually the first planned construction of Stalwart-class light frigates came in 2499. Shipyard Hijacking of 2510 Human-Covenant War Post War At some point between 2554 and 2557 there was a second hostile incursion on the shipyard's orbital facility where rebels affiliated with an unidentifiable Insurrectionist group attempted to bomb and steal several of the warships in the dock. The hijacking was eventually foiled by several Spartan fireteams with all Insurrectionists either killed or apprehended in the aftermath. Spartans Chandler Ward, and Marcus Austal were among those who participated in the operation of retaking the shipyards. In 2556, Luyten Shipyard Seven was placed under "active investigation" by the following the Sedra Terrorist Attack, however this was repealed later in the year. Known Ship Classes Constructed * Marathon-class cruiser * Stalwart-class light frigate * Charon-class light frigate * Halberd-class destroyer * Thames-class heavy cruiser Notable LS7 Ships * UNSC Vociferous - Thames class heavy cruiser * UNSC Baltic Jewel - Marathon class cruiser * UNSC Antietam - Halberd class destroyer * UNSC Iroquois - Halberd class destroyer * UNSC Delray - Strident class frigate Trivia * The company's name is another nod to the Halo franchise's prominent use of the number 7. * Luyten Shipyard Seven is inspired by the real life Bath Iron Works located on the Kennebec River in Maine, United States of America. BIW was also considered to have improved quality of warships laid down during World War II, giving rise to the phrase "Bath built is best built" Category:Shipbuilding companies